


Fragments Of A Family

by tomlinsonxstyles



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: BoyxBoy, Divorce, F/M, Family, Fighting, Love, M/M, Romance, lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsonxstyles/pseuds/tomlinsonxstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Aaron are on the brink of divorce, their son, Damien, caught in the middle of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> New story ! I shouldn't be starting a new one considering I have two others that I need to work on but oh well, I couldn't help myself ! I love writing Robron fanfics that involve them having a child for some reason. This story has nothing to do with the other fanfic, Take Me Back To The Start. It may have bits and pieces that are the same but this story is really different. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it !
> 
> All the love, Emmy x

Damien couldn't remember the last time his dads weren't fighting. 

He'd wake up, they're fighting.

He'd come home from school, they're still fighting.

He'd eat dinner, arguments still going.

He'd go to bed, their angry voices putting him to bed. 

At times he wondered, did he cause all this? Yeah, he could be rough to handle sometimes, to be honest, Damien didn't even know half the things his dads fought about. He usually tuned them out.

Damien was lost, his family is falling apart, he's confused about his sexuality, not to mention, he's alone. 

He had friends, loads of them, but he wasn't exactly close with them. Most people at his school hated him for having two dads, which he didn't see why it was such a big deal, given it's 2018, but they're still too close-minded to understand that. Thankfully no one in the village seemed to mind. In fact, they encouraged people to be different.

He had a confusing crush on the village's bad boy. All his life he thought he was straight, he was going to marry a girl. He knew his parents would accept him, given they are gay themselves. He just couldn't accept himself. Not to mention his parents would never accept him dating the village's bad boy. 

Damien just wanted his family back, back to the way they use to be. Playful family dinners, random nights out, movie nights, but most importantly, he wanted his dads to look at each other with love and admiration in their eyes. He wanted to walk into the kitchen again to see them making-out like teenagers in love, despite him being grossed out about it. He wanted his fathers to be in love again. Because if they couldn't be in love, then what's the point in trying to find love. Damien wants a love like theirs, but seeing them fall-out made him not want to be in love at all. 


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien wakes up to his fathers fighting again.  
> Jamie asks Damien out on date.

Damien woke up to the sound of cups shattering and voices shouting. He looked over at his clock, 6:22, flashing in red numbers. He still had 8 minutes until his alarm went off, but he knew that he wasn’t going to get anymore sleep due to the loud voices coming from downstairs.

He sluggishly got out of bed and started getting ready for school. He walked into the bathroom, did his usual routine, and walked back out. He pulled on his regular school uniform that consisted of a white shirt with the school named embedded above the right breast- a red tie to go with it, a pair of khakis, and black shoes. Damien quickly styled his hair in a quiff, before grabbing his school bag and footie kit, going downstairs.

“Why are you so stupid?! You didn’t think to tell me about these meetings?! I think I have a right as your husband to know where you are!” was the first thing Damien heard when he entered the kitchen. He ignored the both of them, heading over to the fridge and pulling out the carton of orange juice.

“They are just work related meetings! I didn’t think you cared!” Aaron shot back, both of them not noticing their son who stood in the corner, drinking a glass orange juice, mindlessly going through his phone to tune out the mess that was in front of him.

“I’m an investor in your company! In fact, I started the damn thing! So I think I have a right to know who you are meeting with!” Robert fought back harder.

“You’re a silent partner! Didn’t think you cared about the company anyways seeing it you only bought into it to sleep with me!”  Aaron spat. That’s when Damien decided he’s had enough of their shouting, he poured the rest of his drink into the sink, and left the kitchen unnoticed. He pulled out his phone, dialing his Uncle Adam’s number, which was now a routine. Robert or Aaron use to drop him off at school, given he hated taking the bus, but since they’ve been arguing non-stop, he’s asked Adam to give him a lift everyday. No one knows about Robert and Aaron’s constant bickering aside from Adam and Damien. As well as Finn, Damien’s best mate and Adam’s younger half-brother.  
  
“Hey Day,” Adam’s voice came through the phone.  
  
“Hey Uncle Adam. Can you take me to school?” Damien asked, walking in the direction of his uncle’s house.

“Dads fighting again?” Adam asked, getting out of bed and putting on some clothes. He smiled fondly at his sleeping wife before quietly leaving the room and going downstairs to slip on some shoes.

“Yeah,” Damien sighed out, leaning against Adam’s car once he arrived to his house. He ended the call, seeing there’s no point in them talking on the phone anymore. Less than five minutes later, Adam greeted Damien and they both piled into the car, Adam setting off towards North Emmerdale Academy.

“So what were they fighting about this time?” Adam asked, keeping his eyes locked on the road.

“Something to do with Daddy going to these meetings for work and Dad not knowing about them. I didn’t hear the first part, I woke up to them fighting,” Damien shrugged, telling the bits and pieces he did catch.

“I thought Robert didn’t care about the company. He’s a silent partner after-all,” Adam pointed out, he knew about the meetings considering he owned half the company.  

“‘Dunno, didn’t really bother asking,” Damien said, “thanks for the lift. See you later,” Damien nodded off, gathering his backpack and exiting the car.

“Day, wait!” Adam called out, poking his head the car window.

“Yeah?” Damien asked, turning around.

“Your football game is today, right?” Adam asked, Damien nodding in confirmation.

“I’ll be there,” Adam said, knowing how much it meant to the teen to have someone there, cheering him on. Adam knew he couldn’t never replace the position Robert and Aaron held, but he could at least be there for the teen in a time when he needs someone the most.

“Thank you,” Daminen said, giving a weak smile. He’s fortunate to having a caring uncle like Adam, he’s grateful for Adam making time for him to be at his game, but he wished it was his dads. He wanted his parents there, just this once

*****

Damien walked down the gravel road, heading over to the cafe to grab a bite to eat before he had to head back for his afternoon classes. Since he was busy replying to a few texts, he didn’t notice the stranger in front of him until his body collided with his.

“I’m so sorry!” Damien exclaimed, helping the man up who fell on the ground.

“It’s alright, mate,” the stranger, who just so happened to be Jamie, said. Damien froze at the voice. He looked up, his blue eyes meeting a pair of light brown ones. Damien gulped, knowing he must look completely insane just standing there, not saying anything.  
  
“Hello?” Jamie dragged out, waving a hand in front of the teen’s face. Damien snapped out his daze, shaking his head a bit.

“Right,” Damien said, biting his lip, “hi, sorry a-again,” he added, stumbling over his words a bit. Jamie let out a small chuckle, biting his lip. He knew Damien, not personally, but has heard a few things about him, seen him around. Not to mention his godfather just so happened to be Jamie’s half-brother.

“It’s alright,” Jamie smiled, “you heading into the cafe?” he added. Damien nodded, not trusting his voice.  
  
“Mind if I join ya?” Jamie asked, holding the door to the cafe open for the teen.

“Not at all,” Damien smiled, confidence suddenly filling his body. He thanked him as he walked into the small food establishment, Jamie following behind him.

“Hey Bob!” Damien chirped, walking up the counter, Jamie trailing behind him.

“Day! The usual?” Bob asked, a smile forming on his face. Damien’s usual consisted of an Americano and a cheese toastie. He spent almost everyday at the Cafe or at Finn’s house, just so he could get away from the constant fighting that was happening at his home.  
  
“Yes, please. Oh,” Damien said, turning around, “what would you like?” he asked the lad behind him.  
  
“Just a tea please, 2 sugars and a bit of milk,” Jamie ordered, smiling at Bob.

“Coming right up! That’ll be 9.85 boys,”

“No, no I got it,” Jamie interrupted, stepping in front of Damien when he saw him pulling out some cash.

“It’s alright, I can pay for it,”  Damien insisted, his cheeks turning into a rosy red colour.  
  
“I know you can, but I’ll pay. My treat. Now go find us a seat,” Jamie said, handing Bob the correct amount of money. Damien sighed out, heading to the far corner, grabbing a seat. Two minutes later Jamie joined him, along with Bob who sat down their food and drinks before heading off to attend to the other customers. Damien lifted his drink up, taking a sip. He sighed in satisfaction as the warm liquid entered his body.  
  
“Coffee is disgusting mate,” Jamie commented, his face twisting in disgust.  
  
“Coffee is brilliant! You just have weird taste buds,” Damien childishly fought back, making the older lad chuckle.  
  
“So, what are you doing after this?” Jamie asked, taking a sip of his tea.  
  
“Heading back to school for my afternoon classes. What about you?” Damien replied, taking a bit out of his sandwich.

“I have to get back to work,” Jamie said, taking another sip of his tea.  
  
“But I was wondering, what are you doing later tonight?t?” Jamie asked, setting his tea down on the table that separated the two of them. Slightly hinting at the fact he wanted to take him out on a date.  
  
“I have a bit of homework to do, might watch some films too,” Damien replied, oblivious to the fact that Jamie is trying to ask him out.

“Well you could always do your homework over the weekend.  I was wondering if you wanted to do something, like catch a film and go to dinner, ” Jamie said, nervously biting his lip.  
  
“Are you asking me out on a date?” Damien smirked, setting the coffee that was in his hands down on the table.  
  
“And if I am?” Jamie smirked back.

“Well then Jamie Barton, I will go on this date with you,” Damien said, accepting Jamie’s offer of a date.  
  
“Good. I’ll pick you up at 6:30 Damien Sugden, look pretty,” Jamie winked, getting up and walking out of the Cafe. 

For the rest of the day, Damien at a stupid grin on his face, a warming, tingly feeling twisting in the pit of his stomach. He was excited for tonight, a little more anxious than excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos ! Hope you enjoyed this chapter !
> 
> All the love, Emmy x


	3. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Damien's date gets cancelled due to a football game.   
> Damien comes home to a sleeping Aaron who has been crying and looks broken.

Damien walked out front doors with the rest of the student body as the last bell rang, indicating school was now over. He wanted to get home early so that he had enough time to prepare for his date, his football game slipping his mind. His mind was clouded on his date tonight. 

Where they going to go? 

Will Jamie kiss him?  
  
WIll he return home with a boyfriend?  
  
Questions like that soared through his mind, making him entirely forget about tonight’s game.

“Sugden! Where the hell are you going?!” Kenny, one of Damien’s football mates shouted from the field. Damien looked up and saw his team all lined up on the field, some them looking angry and annoyed that he wasn’t there. The coach had a rule where if a teammate was missing or showed up late, they would need to do extra laps and start practice late, which resulted in them leaving at a much later time.  
  
“Crap,” Damien muttered under his breath, knowing full well he wouldn’t make it in time for his date. He would be late to it if it was just practice, but since he had a game right after, he knew he had to cancel. Damien ran a hand through his hair, knowing he couldn't afford to get kicked off the team. It was the only thing from keeping him from going completely insane. He pulled out his phone sending an apology text to Jamie as he headed to the locker room to change into his practice uniform. Once he was all changed, he jogged over to the sideline to join the rest of his teammates.

“Glad you could make it,” Coach Dennis sarcastically said, holding a clipboard in his hand, looking over it.

“Alright lads. Usually I’d have you run an extra lap and push practice for a longer period when a teammate is late but this time you are safe considering we have a game tonight. The most important one at that,” Coach Dennis went on, Damien tuning his voice out, not interested in what he had to say. He was upset about missing his date, slightly annoyed that he played football and had an important game tonight. Even though he is captain, if it were a regular game, he would gladly skip it for a date with the guy he’s been crushing on for years now. 

“Sugden!” Coach Dennis’ voice brought Damien out of his little daze. He looked at over at him, his brown eyes the usual angry, cold colour. Damien looked around him, seeing he was the only one left standing on the sidelines.  
  
“Move it!” the coach yelled. Damien took off, he ran around the track, not wanting to piss his coach off anymore than he already has.

*****

Practice finally ended and the team had an hour break before the big game. Damien sat in the corner of the empty locker room, declining the offer to join his team who went out to grab a bite to eat before the game.

Practice ended up being a disaster. He could barely focus, his moves were weak, and his coach kept yelling at him for every mistake he made which was normal. Jamie kept creeping into his mind, distracting him from everything. 

Damien mindlessly went through his phone, seeing he had no texts from Jamie. That just upset him even more. He felt worse than he did before. His phone began ringing, thinking it was a call from Jamie but frowned when he saw it was from Finn.   
  
“Hello?” he muttered, picking at his shorts.

“Hey, hey,” Finn’s voice came through the line.  
  
“What’s up?” Damien asked.  
  
“Just wondering when your game is and who is coming?” Finn replied with a question.   
  
“7 and Uncle Adam and Aunt Vic,” Damien said. The two continued talking until the game about mindless stuff, Damien not really interested in the conversation considering his mind was filled with a certain light brown-eyed boy.

*****   


Finn finished pulling his shirt on just as Jamie walked into the house, a frown on his face.

“Where you headed?” he asked, seeing his brother getting all dressed up. 

“Day’s game. Mum left food on the table for you. I’m leaving, bye!” Finn replied, a bit rushed, before walking out the door. Jamie bit his lip at the mention of Damien. He was upset about him cancelling but knew it was a valid reason. He felt bad for not replying, he was just upset. It was one of his many flaws. 

Jamie decided he was going to follow Finn to Damien’s game. He knew it wasn’t an great idea considering he hasn’t thought of an excuse to tell anyone who asked why he was at the game. But he wanted to go, he needed to go. Jamie trailed behind Finn, making sure to stay back a few feet in case Finn decided to turn around, causing him to see Jamie.

*****

“Go Day!” Finn cheered his best mate on, he sat in the second row, Adam and Vic next to him, cheering Damien on as well. Damien looked up, flashing a smile in their direction before focusing all his attention back on the game. 

The game was in it’s last quarter, the team down by two points. Damien dribbled the ball between his feet, he ran down the field, kicking the ball over to his teammate. Puffs of breath escaped his parted lips and his sweat-filled jersey clung to his body as he ran further down the field, stopping in front of the goal. The ball was passed back to him, giving it a kick with everything in him. It flew over the goalie and straight into the net just as the game ended. The team cheered as they won, shaking hands with the losing team.  
  
Damien ran over to the bleachers after his victory kick, that’s when noticed the light brown eyed lad staring at him, a smile on his face. 

It was Jamie. 

Jamie was at his game. That sent warm tingles down his spin, Damien returning the smile. He gave a small wave, as Jamie silently told him to meet him in the carpark after he was done. Damien gave him a nod, indicating he’ll be there. 

“Day! Over here!” Finn waved at him, calling him over to where they stood. Damien looked up only to see Jamie no longer there, he sighed out and ran over to where Finn stood with Adam and Vic.  
  
“That was an amazing game! You were brilliant!” Adam congratulated him, pulling the younger lad into a hug. 

“Thanks Uncle Adam,” Damien said, pulling out of the hug only to be pulled into a hug by Vic.

“Great game love!” she cheered, ruffling his hair a bit, causing him to chuckle and swat her hand away.

“Yeah mate, you did amazing, especially with that last goal,” Finn added, agreeing with his brother, and sister-in-law. 

“Thank you! Also thanks for coming, it means a lot,” Damien truthfully said, still a bit upset about the fact his parents couldn’t make it.   
  
“No problem mate. Listen we’re heading back, do you need a lift? We can celebrate at the pub,” Adam asked, wrapping an arm around his wife.  
  
“No but thanks. I’m going to catch a ride from one of my teammates. I’ll see you at the pub,” Damien partly lied, he had to see Jamie. He quickly bid a bye to them before entering the locker room to change out of his sweaty uniform and freshen up a bit. He didn’t bother to talk to his teammates or hear his coach’s congratulations speech, he ran out to the carpark where he promised to meet up with Jamie.  
  
“Congratulations,” was the first thing he heard when he got the car park. He turned around to see Jamie, hands in his sweater pocket and the same smile played on his lips.  
  
“Thank you,” Damien replied, biting his lip.  
  
“I’m sorry for having to cancel. I had to be at this game,” Damien added, looking for any sign that Jamie hated him or wanted nothing to do with him.  
  
“I understand, but tomorrow,” Jamie started, taking a few steps closer to the teen.  
  
“Tomorrow?” Damien asked, confused as to where he was going with this.  
  
“Tomorrow,” Jamie repeated, taking another step closer, the two just inches apart.   
  
“I’m confused. What’s tomorrow?” Damien stated, growing anxious and nervous about how close the two were.   
  
“Our date,” was all Jamie said before placing a quick, gentle kiss on Damien’s lips. Damien stood there shocked, feeling the slight pressure of Jamie’s lips still on his’.   
  
“Come, I’ll walk you home,” Jamie smirked, sticking his hand out for Damien. The teen shook his head back to reality and grabbed Jamie’s hand, linking their fingers together.

*****

Jamie dropped Damien off at the back entrance of the pub, quickly to leave in case they got caught. But before Jamie left, he gave Damien another cheeky kiss, leaving the teen all flustered and grinning like a fool. He walked into the Woolpack, setting his bags next to the door. He wasn’t sure if he was staying here or at home given whenever Robert and Aaron had a fallout it lead to him staying in the Woolpack with one of his dads or just himself. But he pushed that thought aside, not wanting to think of any of it. Today had been a minor great day. He won his game, which meant his team was going to the finals, and his crush asked him out. Not only asked him out but kissed him not once but twice. Nothing could ruin his day.   
  
But of course, luck wasn’t on his side. It never was.  
  
He entered the living room area to see his dad Aaron curled up on the couch, soundly asleep. But Damien took a closer look to see his face red, dry tears stains on his cheek. Aaron looked broken, destroyed.

Damien heard the cheers coming from the bar area, guessing Adam told them about the his big win tonight. He tuned them out, not in the mood for a celebration anymore. Damien sent a quick text to Adam saying Aaron needed him and that he’ll be in the back if he needed him, knowing his godfather will exactly know what he was talking about. He turned his phone off, setting on the table before grabbing the blanket that hung on the chair. He gently laid the blanket over his dad, not having the heart to wake him up. He knew Aaron hasn’t been sleeping well due to the countless arguments and work, he needed to get some rest.The teen sat down on one of the chairs that sat around the table, looking at his dad.   
  
If only everything could go right in his life just once.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos ! Hope you enjoyed this chapter !
> 
> All the love, Emmy x


End file.
